


Slumber

by supafroot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Sonic has always been an odd sleeper. Not only can he fall asleep nearly anywhere, he manages to sleep deeply. When he feels safe, some... quirks come into play.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Slumber

**Author's Note:**

> As always, 18+ only. Characters have been aged up. Enjoy!

When it first happens, Shadow isn't sure what to think.

Sonic has always been an odd sleeper. Not only can he fall asleep nearly anywhere, he manages to sleep deeply. When he feels safe, some... quirks come into play.

Shadow's seen it before. The sleepwalking was a suprise, but not much more than that. What really got to Shadow was the talking. How Sonic could manage to have full, coherent conversations in his sleep threw Shadow for a loop. Even in sleep the idiot won't shut up.

But this? This is more than Shadow thinks he can handle. As it turns out, Sonic can get quite frisky in sleep as well.

The first time it happens, Shadow wakes to Sonic grinding his ass on his growing erection. It's quite a way to wake up, and pretty soon Shadow is ready to show Sonic what he's made of. He turns Sonic so that the hedgehog is laying on his back instead of his side. Sonic giggles and grabs at Shadow, trying to get his lover to lay on top of his eager body. Shadow complies, holding himself up with his forearms, their bodies flush together.

And that's when he notices that Sonic's eyes are closed.

At first he pays it no mind. It's dark and they just woke up. But when Sonic begins teasing and grinding with eyes shut, Shadow begins to feel that something is wrong. He decides to get to the bottom of it.

“Hey, hedgehog, what's wrong?”

Sonic tilts his head, frowning. “Nothing?”

Shadow frowns as well, pushing up and laying to Sonic's side, despite his lover's whine in protest. “Your eyes are closed.”

“Um, no? They're not?” Sonic turns to Shadow with almost scary accuracy. “Are _you_ ok, Shads?”

Realization hits Shadow suddenly. This feels like a conversation they've had a few times before. “I think you're sleeping.”

“Pfft.” Sonic laughs, shaking the bed with it's intensity. “No I'm not! Geez, Shadow, if you don't want to have sex you could just say so.”

Shadow's frown deepens. “I never said that.”

"Oh?" Sonic raises an eyeridge and Shadow just knows that if he were awake those emerald eyes would be shining. “Then what's the hold up? Why aren't we doing the vertical tango right now?”

“You're asleep.” Shadow feels uneasy and guilty. It feels wrong, somehow. Could Sonic even give consent like this?

“I already told you, I ain't asleep.” Sonic's voice is laced with irritation.

“You know how you sleep talk. And sleep walk.”

“Yeah, but this isn't that!” In a flash Sonic gets up and straddles Shadow's hips. He grinds down, making Shadow hard again. “Could I do this if I were sleeping?”

Shadow grunts and grabs at blue hips on instinct. Sonic leans down for a kiss, nipping at Shadow's bottom lip in a way that makes him groan.

They kiss for awhile, licking and nipping and sucking at each other without a care in the world. When Sonic pulls away, those brilliant eyes are still closed and Shadow's guilt returns.

So he pinches Sonic's side.

Sonic yelps and jolts in pain. “Hey! What the hell was that for?”

Shadow sighs in relief. He sees green lit up in irritation. Finally Sonic is awake and to his senses. “You were asleep.”

Sonic looks around, and stares at Shadow with his mouth open. “What's going on?”

Shadow chuckles at Sonic's confused expression. He's so adorable. “You were trying to seduce me. In your sleep.”

Sonic gulps and then shakes his head before looking away. “I was having a sex dream.” He turns back to Shadow, expression something that Shadow can't quite read. Confusion, yes, but also... excitement? “I was having a dream about you. And you're telling me that it was actually happening?”

Shadow nods. Sonic grins. “That's kinda hot.”

Shadow raises a brow. “Not for me. I felt guilty being turned on when you weren't awake.”

Sonic grabs Shadow's face, leaning in so close that they're nose to nose. “Don't be, babe. If I didn't want it I wouldn't have been all over ya.” Sonic winks before he leans back a bit, expression turned serious. “Next time, don't wake me up.”

Shadow's eyes widen in suprise. “W-what?” He sputters out.

“Don't wake me up.” Sonic cracks a wide grin. “I wanna see what happens.”

Shadow rolls his eyes. “But-”

“But nothing,” Sonic interrupts. “You wanted me, right?”

Shadow nods reluctantly. “So there. I'm giving you my consent right now. Next time I sleep-jump your bones, you can let me. Unless you don't want it. Ok?”

“Ok,” Shadow sighs out.

He pulls Sonic down and to the side so they can snuggle. Before long Sonic is back to sleep, and Shadow lays awake. Yet another strange thing to be in his life. Only with Sonic the Hedgehog.

The second time it happens, Shadow finds his resolve is easily crumbled.

It's a week or so later, early in the morning. Shadow wakes to soft kisses on his thighs. He groans and reaches down under the blanket, hands entangling themselves in Sonic's mess of quills.

“Good morning, babe.” Sonic's voice is gruff with sleep, turning Shadow on even further.

“Good morning, indeed.”

Sonic nips and sucks on Shadow's thigh more, slowly inching closer to his dick. Shadow pushes the blanket down, wanting to see Sonic's face when he takes him.

And that's when he sees Sonic's eyes are closed.

Oh boy. “Hey, Sonic, I think you're sleeping again.”

Sonic stops and 'looks' up at Shadow with a annoyed expression. “Har har har. Very funny, Shads.”

He grabs Shadow's dick and licks from base to tip. Shadow groans and bites his lip. “Still think I'm not awake?”

He should stop this. Shadow thinks that he should say he doesn't want this. But maybe Sonic was right. The idea of sleep sex _is_ kind of hot. Maybe he should just see how far it goes. There's no harm, right? Sonic did say he didn't want to be woken up, afterall.

Sonic doesn't wait for an answer.

Before Shadow can prepare himself, Sonic licks from base to tip again before sucking at the tip. He begins to bob his head, taking more and more each time. Before long he's taken most of Shadow's length.

From there he makes quick work of making Shadow a mess. Though he must not want Shadow to cum too quick, because he soon pulls off with a wet pop. And then green eyes flutter open. Its somehow incredibly sexy.

“Holy shit,” Sonic breathes out before grinning. “That was amazing.”

“You're telling me,” Shadow sighs out.

“You wanna finish?” Sonic wiggles his eyeridges and smirks at Shadow. He knows the answer.

He laughs and then moans as Shadow lays him down and fucks him into the mattress. Shadow can't help but think back to Sonic sucking his dick, his mind's eye focused on the moment when the hedgehog woke up. He's officially sold on the whole thing.

The third time it happens isn't until a month or so later.

Shadow wakes up to the sound of rain. It's early in the morning, the sun barely rising above the horizon. Shadow turns to his side and sees Sonic sleeping peacefully. The sight tugs at Shadow's heart. He places a kiss on Sonic's temple, causing his love to stir.

“Hey, Shads. Are you ok?”

“I'm fine. It's just the rain. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.”

“It's fine.” Sonic scoots closer, wrapping his arms around Shadow's midsection. “But now that I'm up...” he kisses Shadow sweetly, then heated. “Why don't we have some fun?”

Shadow rolls his eyes. He isn't apposed to the idea - not at all - but Sonic lacks tact. “You could convince me.”

“Bet?” Sonic rolls over and hovers over Shadow. “Let me do all the work, I'll make you feel good, baby.”

And that's when Shadow sees that Sonic's eyes are closed.

“You're sleeping,” Shadow says. He hopes Sonic will wake up but a smaller part of him, one he tries not to admit, is fine if Sonic doesn't wake up too. There's a thrill to it, but why Shadow cannot place.

Sonic 'rolls' his eyes. “I'm not, Shadow. Just let me take care of you.”

Shadow sighs and lets Sonic kiss him again, groaning when Sonic spreads his legs. Sonic's hands roam Shadow's body, leaving heat where they touch. Shadow rather likes the idea that Sonic knows his body well enough to please him even in slumber“.

The hedgehog sits back on his knees and brings Shadow's knees up. He reaches over to the night stand, clambering around before grabbing the lube. Shadow tenses in anticipation.

“Shh, relax.” Sonic rubs small circles on Shadow's belly with one hand before pouring lube onto the fingers of the other. “Sorry, this is gonna be cold.” He brings his fingers to Shadow's entrance, teasing the pucker there before sliding in a finger.

Shadow grunts. “How are you doing that?”

“Doing what?” Sonic adds a second finger, making Shadow groan. They so rarely have sex this way, but he also enjoys the stretch and pleasure of being split open.

“Fingering me in your sleep? It's rather impressive, though weird as fuck.”

Sonic huffs in annoyance. “For the last time, I ain't sleeping. Now do you want to get fucked or not?”

“Yes, please,” Shadow mumbles. He rather likes when Sonic gets bossy, sleep or not.

Sonic leans down and kisses Shadow as he curls his fingers to find that spot that will make Shadow scream. When he does Shadow moans against peach lips, grasping at the sheets below him. Sonic takes the opportunity to slip in his tongue, massaging Shadow's with his own.

After a few moments he must deem Shadow stretched enough, because he pulls out his fingers and coats his dick with lube, mouth hanging open as he pumps his length.

“You ready, babe?”

Shadow nods, and then realizes Sonic cannot see when the hedgehog sits patiently, waiting for an answer. Right. “Yes, I'm ready.”

“Perfect,” Sonic purrs. He lines himself up with Shadow's entrance. “Let me take care of you, ok?”

Sonic pushes in slowly, and Shadow moans at the stretch. It feels so good to feel every inch slip its way in. When Sonic bottoms out he can hardly stay still, slow, shallow thrusts rocking Shadow's body.

Shadow takes a moment to adjust, before giving Sonic the ok to go forward. “You can move more now, love.”

Sonic doesn't wait after that. He snaps his hips forward forcefully, making both of them groan. He fucks Shadow hard and fast, just how he likes it. He kisses Shadow roughly and needy, biting and clawing the body beneath him until Shadow is a trembling mess.

Maybe it's Shadow's moans, or maybe it's how he claws at Sonic's back. Whatever it is, something makes green eyes flutter open. The sight makes Shadow bite his lip. Sonic slows to a halt, his face shocked - jaw dropped open, eyes wide. But before Shadow can say anything - to explain or apologize he isn't sure - Sonic is speaking.

“Oh, _fuck_ yeah.”

He snaps his hips forward again, this time setting a pace that's even harder than before.

“I can't believe you let me do this,” he pants out in between thrusts. Shadow tries to respond but he can't, moans tearing from his throat with each drag of Sonic's length against his tight walls. Sonic's desperate pace is enough to make Shadow's eyes roll back and toes curl.

Sonic wraps a hand around Shadow's dick and pumps it, making Shadow whine. He shifts and soon his cock is perfectly rubbing against Shadow's prostate. Shadow damn near screams, the mind numbing pleasure building to be too much.

“Go on, cum for me, big guy.”

Shadow cums with a shout. He body tenses before releasing, his exhausted body sinking into the mattress. A second later Sonic pulls out and spills his cum onto Shadow's stomach, groaning his lover's name. He collapses beside Shadow, laughing moments later.

“That. Was. Amazing.”

Shadow hums, head still in euphoria. He turns to Sonic and kisses him sweetly, hoping it's enough to convey that he feels the same. It must work, because Sonic kisses him back before pulling away.

“Waking up inside you is literally the hottest.” Sonic looks giddy and it warms Shadow's heart. “I still can't believe you let me do that.”

“But I let you last time?” Shadow says in confusion.

“Yeah but that was a blowjob. This was full on lovemaking. Very different.”

Shadow snorts. “If you say so.” He kisses Sonic again before getting out of their shared bed. “I need a shower. You coming?”

“Yeah, give me a second.” Literally a second later Sonic is behind Shadow, wrapping his arms around him.

“Next time I want you to fuck me. I want to wake up with you filling me up.”

Shadow raises an eyeridge. He spins around, fixing Sonic with a look full of promise. “Careful what you wish for, Sonic.”

Sonic smiles. “So I take that as a yes. Awesome!” He lets Shadow go and heads to their shower, hips swaying. He looks behind him at Shadow, expression playful. “You coming?”

Shadow smiles. He can't wait until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think. I was nervous posting this one, heh.   
> Happy holidays to those who have something to celebrate! And to those who don't, I hope you have a wonderful season.   
> On a side note, it's been over a year since I posted my first fic. Thanks to every single one of you that reads my works, and special thanks if you comment. I wouldn't be here - several fics later - without ya!


End file.
